Who Said We Can't?
by inpurifyingflame
Summary: During their weekly movie session, Dave chances another kiss with Kurt before they go to college. Kurtofsky. Nothing like I usually write and much shorter.


**Warnings**: Boy x boy kisses and light swearing. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

**A/N**: I just felt like making a typical sappy/we can't do this/I love you/I'll stop you at the airport and apologise one-shot type thing. I usually find messages in stories annoying, particularly Facebook ones where there's '200 people like this' or something equally unrealistic but I couldn't figure out a way to finish it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Said We Can't?<strong>

Kurt sighed as he pulled up in the drive way and turned off his car. He tilted the rear-view mirror down so he could check his hair and grinned at his reflection. Grabbing his messenger bag and locking his doors, Kurt walked up the familiar path through the Karofsky garden and through the front door.

"Only me," He shouted as he shut the wooden door.

"Hello Kurt," Paul replied and poked his head around the archway to the kitchen, "Dave's upstairs playing video games."

"Typical," Kurt said under his breath and Paul just chuckled as Kurt climbed the stairs and knocked on Dave's door, "David!"

"Come in," Dave shouted and Kurt did just that, finding Dave sprawled on his double bed with a controller in hand and his eyes glued to whatever game involving guns he had chosen that day.

"Put that away, we're watching Sweeney Todd," Kurt instructed and Dave just rolled his eyes.

"Another musical?" He whined, "Can't you just pick a normal movie?"

This argument had been sparked the first time Kurt had visited. They had met up at Burt's shop when Dave brought his car in because of a funny noise and they suggested meeting up to talk about their recently concluded senior year and plans for college. So Kurt invited Dave to his house for lunch and a movie and neither of them could decide on the film. Hence an alternative was found however there was always disdain over the choice. Whoever's turn it was that week, the other boy would always complain of the stereotypical choice; Kurt with musicals and Dave with action films.

"You'll like this one," Kurt pleaded.

"That's what you've been saying all summer!" Dave huffed but took the DVD case from Kurt anyway, pushing the disc in and pressed play when the menu loaded.

Two hours, three bathroom breaks and a bowl of spilled popcorn later and Dave was ranting about the film.

"Holy shit did you see the blood?" He said with wide eyes, "Totally fake and shit, they had Bellatrix, Snape and the mouse from Harry Potter in it!"

"The actors not the characters," Kurt sighed and continued brushing popcorn crumbs off his clothes.

"They could've gotten different actors at least! Those guys are in everything!"

"Johnny Depp is hot!" Kurt said, looking most affronted.

"Not the point Kurt," Dave shot back and grinned.

"Aww you called me Kurt," Kurt said in a sarcastic tone and Dave frowned.

"Shut up Hummel."

"There we go," Kurt sniggered as Dave growled and mumbled under his breath, "I brought another movie if you're interested."

"Another musical?"

"No," Kurt drawled and pulled out the DVD to show Dave who almost fell over with laughter.

"The Banger Sisters? Really?" Dave snorted and Kurt just pouted, "Fine. Just remember my Mum watches this with her friends."

Kurt pressed play and crawled back up Dave's bed alongside Dave. He let his head fall onto Dave's shoulder in their usual comfortable state and his eyes closed halfway through the film.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt blinked, his eyes bleary.

"What would happen if I kissed you again?" Dave said with a shaky voice as Kurt snapped his mouth shut mid-yawn.

"Uhm," He started and Dave shook his head.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Dave mumbled, "I'm stupid."

"No you're not," Kurt said softly and sat up, "Do you like me?"

Dave just stayed silent, pointedly looking away and Kurt raised his head a little, "Oh."

"I'm going to kiss you," Dave whispered and waited for Kurt to agree. Kurt nodded, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Dave's lips were soft when they finally met. They moved tenderly against Kurt's and Dave gave a small groan at the familiar feeling.

"Why are you crying?" Dave asked, pulling away as he felt Kurt's tears splash onto his cheek and saw Kurt's eyes welling up.

"We can't do this," Kurt said as the tears continued to fall.

"We were doing a good job of it," Dave said.

"Don't you understand?" Kurt sobbed, "We can't do this. We can't be kiss. We can't be together."

"Who said that?" Dave asked and gently pulled Kurt to his body, "Tell me why."

"We're going in two directions," Kurt said into Dave's shoulder, "Two different sides of the country."

"There's something called long distance," Dave chuckled and frowned when Kurt's tears fell once more.

"Dave," Kurt's voice cracked, "Dave _I_ can't do this."

Dave froze and Kurt pulled back a little.

"I mean look at us," Kurt said, "We're too different. Even today showed us we were different. I like musicals, you like action. I am out and proud to everybody, you're barely out except to your parents and my friends."

"Don't go there," Dave growled, "You said you were proud of me going at my own speed."

"God I shouldn't have kissed you," Kurt mumbled, "Long distance relationships never work and even then, a kiss means dating, not a relationship. God we _can't_ be in a relationship. Think of all the drama it would cause."

"Geez thanks."

"We're the bully and the victim," Kurt continued and sniffed, "A tale for the ages."

With that, Dave pushed Kurt away as his anger boiled. Kurt looked up to see Dave's heartbroken expression which was laced with anger.

"Get out."

Kurt didn't waste any time picking up his things and ramming his feet into his boots before grabbing his messenger bag and running out of Dave's room. Dave remained in the same spot until later that evening when his Dad came in to call him down for dinner.

He packed with a heavy heart. Kurt had left the DVDs in his bedroom and he sighed, placing them at the bottom of his suitcase. They had one photo together taken by Rachel when Kurt invited him out to a New Directions picnic. Dave had grumbled about getting a photo taken and annoying short girls and Kurt had thrown his head back and laughed. Dave had grinned at Kurt's laughter and Rachel snapped the photo. Dave ran his thumb over Kurt and placed the frame with the DVDs.

The ride to the airport was uneventful, his parents becoming weepy as they sent Dave off at the doors so they could avoid paying for parking.

"I'm proud of you," Paul said honestly and Dave nodded, giving his father a tight hug, "You're a good kid, Dave."

"Don't study too hard," Dave's mother leaned into a hug with her son.

"I won't Ma," Dave replied and with their goodbyes he headed into the terminal to check in his bags.

He adjusted the strap of his carry-on over his shoulder and stood in line to through security. The man barked something about his laptop and Dave chucked his bag up onto the bench. He opened it under the watchful eye of the man, locating his small laptop easily.

"David!"

Dave paused and his laptop fell with a crash on the metal bench. Kurt was running through the crowds of people, pushing an unsuspecting kissing couple off balance with barely an apology.

"David, wait!" Kurt shouted and came to a stop merely five feet away from a paralysed Dave, "I have to talk to you."

"Go home Kurt," Dave picked up his laptop and placed it on the tray.

"Dave!" Kurt said in a loud voice, "I like you! I want to be with you!"

Dave turned back around with wide eyes and Kurt was nodding. He threw all of the belongings from the tray back into his bag much to the annoyance of the security man and gestured for Kurt to follow him over to a section of empty seats. Dave placed his bag down on one seat and turned towards Kurt.

"Why are you here?"

"I like you," Kurt breathed and Dave shook his head, "Really, I like you like that."

"You don't like me Kurt," Dave said, "You don't like someone you pushed away."

"I was stupid," Kurt replied and looked Dave directly in the eye, "I was so stupid to do that and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Dave said and sighed, "I don't want to go with something bad between us as friends. But I don't believe you like me."

"I don't have to be with you to know I like you."

"Kurt, don't do this," Dave pleaded, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"You're my best friend," Kurt said as his eyes welled up and Dave felt his resolve breaking, "I like you in so many ways. I was stupid because I didn't think it could work long distance."

"What made you change your mind?" Dave asked.

"I realised that if I liked you and _if_ you still liked me back then it doesn't matter how much distance is between NYU and UCLA. If we're both willing that is."

"You broke my heart," Dave admitted softly but he was smiling on the inside.

"I broke your heart," Kurt repeated as his tears slipped down his cheeks, "Oh my God I'm so freaking sorry. I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way."

"I've said those words before," Dave acknowledged and Kurt whimpered softly, "I said them and you forgave me."

"You have," Kurt replied and rubbed his eyes causing unshed tears to fall, "I'm a mess."

"You're not," Dave said quietly, "You're never a mess."

Kurt let out a choked laugh and Dave pulled him close, "You have to kiss me this time."

"I planned on it," Kurt replied and placed his hand behind Dave's neck.

Kurt stood up on his toes and they awkwardly leaned in, bumping noses and giggling before their lips touched. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in close. Dave opened his mouth, Kurt doing the same and their kiss moved towards heated before Dave remembering they were in a crowded airport and he had a flight to catch.

"Why are you always crying?" Dave asked pulling his head back and he wiped a stray tear away on Kurt's red cheek.

"I've always been one for dramatics," Kurt sniffed and Dave laughed.

"You sure have," Dave said and frowned, "So what are we? Where does this leave you?"

"I'm the boy who found his true love at the airport," Kurt said and Dave laughed before drawing him in for another kiss, deeper and unexpected this time and Kurt whimpered when Dave's tongue played on his bottom lip, "We're the long distance couple who will work everything out."

"A tale for the ages," He breathed against Kurt's lips and Kurt giggled as he pulled away.

"So you're going," He sighed and wiped at his red eyes.

"I'm going," Dave confirmed and looked back at the security sector before noticing that Kurt was smiling, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because," Kurt said simply, "I have my flights already booked for the first weekend. I leave for NYU tomorrow and once orientation is over I'm there."

Dave grinned and tackled Kurt into a bear hug. Kurt held on tightly as Dave lifted him up and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist.

"Bye Kurt," Dave whispered.

"It's not goodbye," Kurt replied as Dave let him down, "It's see you soon."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Could you be anymore sappy?"

"Probably."

"I'll see you soon," Dave said and kissed Kurt on the forehead before going through security.

Once he collected his carry-on bag from the security man, Dave turned to see Kurt waving excitedly and blew a kiss when Dave turned around. Dave waved back rolling his eyes once more and moved on to find his gate.

Kurt sighed as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered happily. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it, laughing when he read the message.

_**Message from **_**David**

**Blowing kisses? Really? Bloody sap.**

**PS. I like you too.**


End file.
